Version 1.21
October 29th, 2014 Strange things have been happening at night in Eldevin City. Citizens have been advised to stay indoors at night and lock their doors! Guard Captain Travis has been tasked with increasing the Night Watch, report to him near the Golden Tankard Inn to get started on your adventure. Patch Notes 'The Howling' is now live. The event contains the following new content : 6 vanity sets 11 vanity pieces 11 unique creatures 7 achievements 1 emote 1 dance 6 pets 5 mounts 2 quests 4 daily quests Extra Free EP From now until the end of 'The Howling' event (19th November) all purchases of Eldevin points will earn an additional 20% for Free! Visit the Shop now! Engine Fixed bug where the client would fail to restart. Fixed bug where the client would incorrectly display downloading state. Fixed graphics corruption for certain graphics cards specifically using Mac OS X. Further performance and stability improvements. Gameplay All account-wide emotes, pets and mounts have had information added to the item and spell tooltips to indicate that they are account-wide. Chief Evergreen's Home (in Huntreal Plateau) is now a Rested XP area. Fusion Powder is now unbound. Tornado now always travels the full distance. Story-mode dungeon experience reduced. Bugs Tornado no longer leaves effect behind in the world when logging out. Stat values now update their color again dynamically. Fixed holy vengeance talent giving an incorrect value. Fixed bug where Plasma Shield visual effect would stay constantly upon logging back in. Fixed an issue where you could log out after using the homestone to avoid the cooldown trigger. Fixed some minor glitches with certain emotes. (i.e. the christmas cracker) Fixed an issue where Throwing weapons displayed the wrong damage type. Large crab mobs that stun will now give immunity after the stun. Spectral Barrage no longer ignores the spell range after selecting a target. Fixed the shop category icons on the prestige vendor. Resolved some issues where Foraging and Fishing experience drops on increasing a tier. Spooky Gift The Spooky Gift is now available in the Eldevin Shop. When you open a pack you will obtain some of the following items : Mount : Darkwood Broomstick Mount : Spectre Mount : Wildfire Dance : Zombie Dance Pet : Salem Pet : Tiny Skellington Pet : Toil Vanity : Devil Horns Vanity : Glowing Ghost Sheet Vanity : Purple Cat Ears Vanity : Angry Pumpkin Head Vanity : Evil Pumpkin Head Vanity : Happy Pumpkin Head Vanity : Pumpkin Head Vanity : Glowing Skeleton Costume Gloves Vanity : Glowing Skeleton Costume Head Vanity : Glowing Skeleton Costume Pants Vanity : Glowing Skeleton Costume Shoes Vanity : Glowing Skeleton Costume Top Vanity : Purple Witch Cloak Vanity : Purple Witch Gloves Vanity : Purple Witch Hat Vanity : Purple Witch Leggings Vanity : Purple Witch Shoes Vanity : Mummy Costume Feet Vanity : Mummy Costume Hands Vanity : Mummy Costume Head Vanity : Mummy Costume Legs Vanity : Mummy Costume Top 4 types of Potions of Change Stacks of 10 Crafted food A Hefty bag of Spooky Treats ~The Eldevin Team Note we've applied a small hot-fix with the following changes. Update Notes Spooky Treats are now account bound. Updated the loading screen for the spooky event realms. Updated the spawning effects for all the event pets. Fixed Fluffy's run animation. Resolved an issue with guards not responding on the quest "Bringing Them Back". Resolved an issue that can mean the Argent Wolf does not die. Added a Repair option to Spookarius. Fixed tornado not working at the edge of a realm. Fixed werewolf poison not affecting summons. Fixed where some creatures would be slowed to the point where they would not move at all. Fixed item tooltip description height being off by a pixel every line. Fixed bug in Secluded Valley end where players couldn't choose to talk to Enziostien again once he's free if they closed the conversation. The Argent Werewolf will no longer be so fixated upon taunts. Category:Patch Notes